The Glee Project: Cinderella Syndrome
by Clickclockwork
Summary: Everyone dreams for their own Cinderella story. Give us your losers, your bitches, your outcasts and your jocks. Which underdog will shine in the end? Submit your own Gleek to compete in an FanFiction original Glee Project!


_A/N: Welcome to the GLEE PROJECT, Fan-Fiction Style. Submit your own Gleek to compete for a seven chapter story arc featuring the original cast members inside the Glee world! In the place of the great executive producer, Ryan Murphy, I will be the one calling all the shots. So impress me with your creativity!_

_Fill out and submit the form below either in the reviews or by a private message. Up to two submissions are acceptable. My submission and example is posted towards the bottom of the page._

_Good luck, have fun, and let your creativity explode!_

* * *

_A/N: Please delete the instructions listed inside the brackets when submitting.  
_

**Name:** _((Keep it realistic! No 'Ebony Dark'ness Raven Way's in here!))  
_  
**Age:** _((18 to 25))  
_  
**Flaw/Insecurity:** _((The one big thing that makes your character an underdog. Imagine the word that would be printed on his or her sign on Vulnerability week.))  
_  
**Personality:** _((Three positive personality traits / Three negative personality traits. Elucidate, if you feel the need to. ))  
_  
**Appearance:** _((Be descriptive! Hairstyle, hair color, eyes, eye color, facial features, body types, birthmarks, scars, fashion—all that jazz.))  
_  
**Sexual Orientation:** _((Anything related to the character's preference of sex. Example: heterosexual / pansexual / homophobic / necrophiliac / etc))  
_  
**Biography:** _((Once again, be descriptive. What the character's family structure like? Why'd he or she audition? Why do they want to win? What kind of life have they be living? Details, details, details.))  
_  
**Strengths:** _((What would aid them in winning the competition?))  
_  
**Weaknesses:** _((What would hinder them?))  
_  
**Voice Type:** _((Does your character have a classical voice fit for Broadway? Or do they have a gift in rapping? Does their singing twinkle and trill like a songbird, or are they so deep and smooth that it makes your ovaries shrivel?))  
_  
**Favorite genre(s) of music:**  
**Favorite musician(s):**  
**Favorite character of Glee:  
**  
**Romance:** _((Would your character make romantic connections with other contenders in the competition? If so, would they do it to stir drama, or would it be the real deal? How far would they be willing to go for Sexuality week?))  
_  
**Singing-** _((Out of a scale of 1-5, 1 being awful and 5 being excellent, how would you rate your character in singing?))_  
**Dancing-** _((Out of a scale of 1-5, 1 being awful and 5 being excellent, how would you rate your character in dancing?))_  
**Acting-** _((Out of a scale of 1-5, 1 being awful and 5 being excellent, how would you rate your character in acting?))_  
**Performance-** _((Out of a scale of 1-5, 1 being awful and 5 being excellent, how would you rate your character in a group or stage performance?))  
_  
**Others:** _((Anything else I should know? Anything you want me to add to the character's story? Do you want them to get into catfights? Get drunk? Get eliminated? Quit on his or her own accord?))_

* * *

___A/N: This is my submission and original character for the story. Please use it as an example when filling out your form.  
_

**Name:** Felix Creighton

**Age:** 21

**Flaw / Insecurity:** Scarred

**Personality:** Adventurous, Spontaneous, Happy-Go-Lucky / Sloppy, Restless, Aggressive

**Appearance:** Felix is lanky, stretched out vertically. He's got 6 feet on him, give or take a few inches, without enough shoulders to fill him out. With his long arms and legs to match, he looks absolutely gawky. The awkwardness softens with his fluffy disposition, though. He is always seen with a soft smile, arms uncrossed and relaxed. His dull brown eyes are set at a sad slant, both calm and affectionate. His hair is a sweet shade of cream-and-tea. He's got a sweetheart look; reminiscent of a big, affectionate dog.  
All the aforementioned charms of Felix are marred by the ugly burn scars scrapping up the right side of his face. It's not uncommon for people to avert their eyes guiltily at the sight of him. There are keloids licking up his neck and cheek, puckered pink and ugly against his tanned skin. He craftily hides them in the shadows of his jacket hoods and hair. By and large, he wears long-sleeved shirts and jackets year-round to conceal the worst of the scars littering his body.

**Sexual Orientation:** Bisexual, leaning towards women.

**Biography:** Unlike other Glee Project contenders, Felix hadn't chosen entertainment as his life career since he was a fetus. He's the kind of boy who only sang in the safety of a bathroom, under a shower-head. He auditioned for the Glee Project on a whim—a whim that's twisted his life a full 180 degrees. He was a country boy from the rural side of Georgia suddenly dropped into a nation-wide competition held in L.A. He's got the support of all his friends and family (a mother, father, and younger sister) back home.  
Being chosen as a competitor on the Glee Project wasn't the first time Felix experienced a huge life-changing event. When he was 14, he brushed by death when he woke up in the middle of the night to find his room engulfed in flames. Somehow, the electrical wiring in his room went haywire and spat sparks that caught fire on his curtains. The firemen rescued him from the burning room before the fire could eat through anything vital, but his boyish charm was forever spoiled. Although the fire didn't do him any favors for living an easy life, he's learned to come to peace with his burns. After all, he probably wouldn't have made it into the show without them!

**Strengths:** Felix has a natural talent for acting. He loves the concept of pretending to be someone else. It also doesn't hurt that he's quite the charmer, always knowing the right thing to say to win a crowd over.

**Weaknesses:** Insecure and self-conscious. He's uncomfortable getting physical with others because he's afraid his scars will scare them away. He's lived his life trying not to stand out too much, so he has a tendency to fade into the background.

**Voice:** Although he's never had proper training, Felix's voice has a charming husky quality; the deep, scratchy kind popular with garage-bands. He can't pull spectacular tricks, but what he lacks in technique he makes up with enthusiasm.

**Favorite genre(s) of music:** Rock  
**Favorite musician(s):** Bon Jovi, Queen, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Aerosmith  
**Favorite character on Glee:** Puck, because his character development throughout the series was the most inspiring and relatable. Also, he's the only guy with enough balls to pull a Taylor Swift song and _still_ look badass.

**Romance:** Probably nothing serious. He's alright as a casual flirt, but he's not good with deep relationships. He's too insecure about himself for real romance. While he wishes for someone to love him as he is, he doesn't give anyone the chance to get close.

**Singing-** 2  
**Dancing-** 3  
**Acting-** 5  
**Group-** 2

**Others:** When push comes to shove, Felix isn't the one to lie down and take it. It would be fun to have him get into fights with other male contenders, or maybe even the girls to an extent. He's the type to fight fire with fire. And you know how much reality TV loves fire :'D

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for participating. I look forward to meeting your characters soon!_


End file.
